3 times Black Star tried to confess to Tsubaki, and one time he did
by princennie
Summary: Feelings are stirring in a certain Star's heart, will he manage to express them?
1. Introduction

H: Hello there, folks! How do you feel about another cute Soul Eater story?  
P: Well here it comes, its not like we like you or anything...our creative juices just overflowed a little...'kay? *blushes*  
H: Aha, don't listen to her! She's just a little shy ;) Rather like a certain someone in this story?  
P: Baka! *smacks* don't give it away! Well...um...enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater or any of the charaters in this fic! All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo, as well as Square Enix and Funimation.

* * *

**Introduction**

"YAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"  
A deafening scream hit the air. "I WILL BE THE MAN WHO WILL OUTGROW SHINIGAMI-SAMA!". All heads turned to focus on what looked to be a dancing silhouette standing alongside the Death Weapon & Meister Academy. Well, they assumed he was dancing. Squirming may have been a better word for it – the figure seemed in danger of falling of his post! Not that this seemed to bother him. "I'm telling you, Tsubaki, I'll show Maka who's boss! It's me, Black Star. She won't know what's hit her until she sees these shining guns in her face!"  
A nervous giggle was all he received. "I-I'm sure you will, but… you might have to grow a little taller before you can manage that!" Black Star glanced down at the figure on the ground.  
"YOU BETCHA I WILL!" he said, seemingly oblivious to her doubt. "You can look high and low, but you won't find a man bigger than me!"

"That would be because you're standing 50ft above the ground" she said to the figure standing precariously on one of the red pillars jutting sideways from the Academy building.

No weapon or meister, 50ft away (or below) around could miss the scene that followed.  
A stomp, for emphasis one assumed.  
A loud and horrifying CRACK as, like the splintering of bones, a sizeable portion of the pillar broke away from the building and came crashing down toward the ground.  
And the tragic fall of a Star, shot down as all stars are, by unavoidable Death.  
Well… an extremely angry, pissed off Death the Kid, his stark silhouette highlighting a newly unsymmetrical Academy left behind.

* * *

P: Arigatou-ne minna-san for all the reviews on our last fic! We will try to make this one longer so watch this space :)  
H: Thank you for reading, and please review if possible! We love you very much!


	2. Trial 1

P: Ohayo Minna-san! Just me this time, we will be updating this fic bit by bit so please stick with us! Thank you for reading this far and domo-arigatou to Psycho-Stories-Unlimited-san (XD) for the review! Please enjoy the next chap minna-san :) , away we gooo~~~

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater or any of the charaters in this fic! All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo, as well as Square Enix and Funimation.

* * *

The bell rang and like cattle they all herded into school for the next lesson. The sun was high in the sky and the air was hot. As the summer holidays approached the students could be divided by their mood- there were the irritable ones, ready to snap at any moment like Maka and Liz, and the ones that were just too hot and tired to give a damn, like Soul and Crona (Patty was unsurprisingly unaffected and so was bouncing off the walls as usual). Surprisingly Black Star was among the latter, having worn himself out the previous day racing Death the Kid around school (of course he didn't take into account the skateboard and so ended up passing out from heat stroke 37 laps later).

As they entered the classroom Black Star recalled Tsubaki's seemingly innocent comment about his height. Che! How dare she! He was the meister, THE meister that would surpass even shinigami-sama. Hmph. Irked by this he moved to sit above and behind her in the classroom. That would teach her, if she wanted to talk to her beloved Black Star-sama she would have to turn and strain to look up at him. That was how it should be.

Stein wheeled in and took a register before starting class. He babbled on a bit about dissecting something and slowly but surely all of Black Star's focus began to dissipate into the hot summer air. He began to daydream, lulled by soft breeze from the window and the gentle sunlight. He propped his chin up on his arm and let his eyes wander, his gaze shifting around the classroom- lazily following the shadows created by the trees in the breeze outside the window, until they fell upon a certain spot. The nape of Tsubaki's neck. There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her... Swatting the melody out of his mind he sat up. That's odd, he thought, was it always so white? In summer as well... He then noticed the way a single lock of hair from her ponytail had softly curled on her neck. It was so delicate. The sharp contrast of her snowy skin and ebony hair only added to the femininity she was oozing. Well she was a girl. Of course he knew that. He had peeked in the baths enough to know that. But...was she always this...this...his thoughts halted in their tracks as he noticed his heart had begun to beat faster and he was suddenly washed with adrenaline. A cool tingle ran up his spine and he suddenly felt very awake, very alert. He was even breathing heavier...WHAT WAS GOING ON? WAS HE SICK? WAS HE DYING? Of course not, he's the amazing Black Star FOOLS. So...? He leant forward slightly and saw a single bead of sweat forming on her already dewy neck just beneath her hairline. He leant closer and closer-until he could smell her Tsubaki scented perfume radiating off her- so close... inches...centimeters...closer...closer... what was he even hoping to achieve? He didn't know...but something was pulling him closer...he reached out and...

WHAM! A piece of chalk hit him square between his brows! He teetered on the spot before tumbling ungracefully into the row in front of him.

"BLACK STAR!" boomed Stein. "If you paid a little more attention in class you wouldn't have to hide the answers under Tsubaki's clothes!" A fierce red colour bloomed across Tsubaki's skin. If from the heat, anger or sheer embarrassment he wasn't sure...all he knew is that he needed to start running. And fast at that. As he leaped over the rows and scrambled through his classmates seats in an attempt to get out of her reach, Stein yelled at him "I can admit you have gotten more inventive but if you are that desperate to be stripped in front of the class again you could always volunteer for the next dissection model!" He reached the door and turned to pull a face at Stein. "Nice try creeper-sensei! NYEH!" and with that he turned tail and darted out like a bullet train.

* * *

P: Me again! Thank you so much for reading :D Please leave a review we'd love *blushes* (not that I like you or anything!) to hear what you think of it so far! Big thanks to Psycho-Stories-Unlimited-san (again XD) and knightofhanover-san for the follows and favs. Till next time :) ~~~


End file.
